


Quando il marzialista capisce di essere innamorato del kendoka che pensava di aver sempre odiato

by ImperialPair



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando il marzialista capisce di essere innamorato del kendoka che pensava di aver sempre odiatoFandom: RanmaPairing: Kuno x RanmaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: MasturbarsiCrack, OOC dub-com ma non ne sono certa





	Quando il marzialista capisce di essere innamorato del kendoka che pensava di aver sempre odiato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando il marzialista capisce di essere innamorato del kendoka che pensava di aver sempre odiato  
> Fandom: Ranma  
> Pairing: Kuno x Ranma  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Masturbarsi  
> Crack, OOC dub-com ma non ne sono certa

Come poteva accettare di aver avuto una simile reazione con Kuno? Per Ranma quello che stava succedendo era una vera umiliazione, di quelle che logoravano l’immagine rovinando completamente la reputazione, ma non perché fosse strano avere un’erezione, ma che a fargli suscitare un tale desiderio era stato lo stesso tizio che detestava persino più dei gatti.  
Era sempre stato più forte di lui riuscendolo a batterlo in più di un’occasione, non è che non l’altro non lo fosse ma decisamente il suo livello non aveva ancora raggiunto il suo, ma in quell’istante non riusciva a scansarlo in nessun modo, probabilmente l’erezione che gli pulsava gli impediva di metterci tutta la forza che possedeva e il marzialista sentiva di star candendo in basso e più la mano del kendoka s’insinuava nella biancheria e tanto più il giovane si sentiva devastato dal disonore.  
Incominciava a sentire l’arto sempre più vicino alle zone basse e sembrava pronto ad afferrarle da un momento all’altro e lui era lì inerme senza fare nulla per fermarlo.  
“Perché non riesco a bloccarlo?” si chiese fra se e se l’adolescente mentre i palmi incominciarono a sfiorargli l’organo riproduttivo.  
Lo toccava lì dove mai si sarebbe aspettato che un ragazzo, soprattutto che di nome facesse Tatewaki Kuno, potesse fargli qualcosa di simile, ma la cosa peggiore in quell’istante e che in qualche strano modo anche lui stesse ricambiando quel ragazzo toccandolo a sua volta senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
«Kuno ah… nhn»  
«Ranma…»  
Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di quello che stava accadendo, era così strano e non solo si stesse facendo masturbare proprio da Kuno ma che aveva iniziato a fare altrettanto senza riuscire minimamente a fermare la propria mano, la stessa che l’altro muoveva in perfetta sincronia. Ogni movimento, lento o veloce che fosse era coordinato cosa che stava spiazzando la sua mente e probabilmente anche quella del compare.  
«Ranma! Ranma!»  
«Kuno!»  
E in quell’istante entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo scombussolando i due studenti che rimasero completamente confusi per il violento piacere avvertito.  
Senza rendersene conto il marzialista si perse osservando il volo del kendoka notando per la prima volta quanto in realtà fosse incantevole, forse era per colpa dell’eccitazione provata? Per il volto di Kuno che in quell’istante era completamente radioso? O c’era qualcos’altro dietro?  
Non sapeva rispondere in quell’istante e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu avvicinarsi e cogliere al volo quelle labbra.  
Stava baciando il ragazzo che aveva sempre detestato, lo stesso innamorato perso della sua controparte femminile, ma forse era solo innamorato del vero sé e aveva rivisto “nella ragazza con il codino” i sentimenti che provava per lui e al solo pensiero di essere amato da Kuno come un ragazzo, non come la forte fanciulla che veniva fuori quando si bagnava con l’acqua fredda, gli fece venire le farfalle allo stomaco.  
«Finora non mi ero mai accorto di quanto tu fossi meraviglio»  
«Lo stesso vale per me Ranma»  
Era innamorato di Kuno e forse l’aveva sempre amato e mai prima di quel girono sen’era accorto, ma adesso che aveva capito la natura del suo sentimento non l’avrebbe più lasciato andare.


End file.
